Talk:Coyote Starrk
Notes I do believe that the correct form is Primera Espada. Primer is acceptable only when the noun it refers to ends with an 'o', for example 'primer perro', which means 'first dog'. : If you find any mistakes like that in the article, please fix them then. Acacia Akiyama 04:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That is actually wrong. Primera Espada would make Stark a Female. If I am refering to myself, because I am male, for example, it would be "Yo Soy Primero" which means "I am first", and uses Masculine terms. He is the "Primero" Espada, not "Primera" Espada The World Platinum 16:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well Primera is what Stark stated, and yeah it's incorrect Spanish but that is what must be stated; Just like Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. You can put "Primero" on other articles so long as it's not jeopardizing Stark's statement about his rank. Really it's just simpler to put the first Espada or top Espada.Renji Abarai 19:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, "primera espada" is correct. "espada" is a feminine. LeonMorado 23:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Resurrección *I'm confused as to why his Resurrección release command is listed as "Kick About." From the chapter I read, he only says "kick." Chapter I read is from OneManga. Is their version incorrect? Twocents 07:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *The sleepyfans scanlations are often the first to come out because they're done quickly; not to disparage them of course, after all without them where would we be every friday morning? But the point I make is that they don't translate brilliantly all of the time. This is one of those times; "kechirase" ("kechirasu"?) means "To Kick About", not simply "Kick". Personally I think something like "Beat It" would have worked better (Works with the whole wolves/loneliness thing they have going on) --Gold 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *That makes sense. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain it to me. ^_^ Twocents 04:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :*It says "Disperse" on the page now, which seems to be a pretty significant difference from "Kick About". LapisScarab 19:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Name Why someone edits the article and writes his name as "Starrk"? Why the double r? Same goes for the talk page. Abedeus 10:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't right them but its probably just a typo, those things tend to happen --KingBarragan 10:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) We change it because in the cover page of Chapter 362 it's shown that the correct spelling of his name is "Starrk" and not "Stark". Same thing happened two weeks ago with "Harribel" instead of the wrong "Halibel". Evangelion0189 12:42, 19 June 2009 (CET) His named should be changed back to Stark, who ever changed it to Starrk just seems to think thee right for no logical reason --Swg66 00:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Just as stated above, his name is written as Starrk on the cover page of Chapter 362, therefore this is Kubo's official spelling of the name. I don't think you can get anymore logical a reason than that. Blackstar1 00:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) my bad i didn't notice that until you pointed it out--Swg66 01:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Not to be argumentative here, but has anyone ever considered that Kubo romanized his name incorrectly? Does Kubo actually have any background in English?--Ziegkyu 01:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I think none. Because as you can see, all of the names pertaining to the arrancar have the pattern of having double letters. --Agate genbu 04:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) True, but Starrk's is the only one that really strikes me as out of place. However, the more I contemplate it, the more I think you're right and Kubo intentionally spelled his name that way to follow the pattern. Thanks for indulging my musings.--Ziegkyu 14:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Concerning Cero Metralleta... Running the kanji for Cero Metralleta through a Romaji engine, I ended up with something like Mugen Sou Dan Kyo Sen. Can that not be interpreted as Infinity All-Bullet-Reloading Hollow Flash? Especially since Ammunition, as per the current interpretation Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash is given the Romaji of dan'yaku or yadama.--Reikson 04:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Sonido Pardon me, but I have no recollection of any indication that the technique he used to recapture Inoue Orihime to be sonido. Even if it is, it only indicates the distance he is able to take in 1 step with sonido and not the speed (or more appropriately agility). Moreoever, I see no reason why his sonido is suspected to be faster than Zommari Leroux's. Moving faster than his cero gives no indication that he is faster than Zommari who is capable of Gemelos. Cepheids 06:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let me tell you the difference between regular Sonido, Zommari's Gemelos Sonido, and Starrk's Sonido. Regular Sonido is really only used to step quickly within a limited space. Gemelos Sonido is the same thing, except it creates highly realistic speed clones of Zommari, but highly limits the area of effect to a very close proximity. Starrk's Sonido allows him to go anywhere at anytime. He was still in his Captain's Quarters, which was very far away from the area where Nnoitra was killed, when the order was sent out to recapture Orihime. He was able to move all the way from his room to the scene of the battle, then onto where the Garganta portal opened up to go to the Fake Karakura Town. I imagine the tier list for all the Sonido's would be Gemelos Sonido < Regular Sonido < Starrk's Sonido. And there you have it. Hope it helped. Parivir 00:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I believe you made a mistake with the tier, why is Regular Sonido between Stark's and Zommari's? Anyway, can you clarify once more about the grading criteria for "fastness of sonido"? Cepheids 01:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't it be Sonido? Since Starrk is the primera espada, i think his sonido would be the fastest of all the espada, whatever Zommari said. --Black Artist 21:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) since starrk is so lazy,he probaly never showed his true powers in front of the other espada. that is why zommari thought he was the fastest. i think starrk can use gemelos and maybe even something better than that!!tehn again,it's nothing but speculation over who is faster Ssj gogeta vs. broly 14:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) i dont understand why your trying to make him more powerful than he already is, each espada has a talent that separates them from the rest zommari is his speed, ulquiorra his regeneration and so on, what separates them is their intellect otherwise nnoitra and ulquiorra can claim to be the most powerful with the toughest skin and fast regeneration capabilities. it is not demeaning to la primera just because he isnt faster than zommari or have a tougher hierro than nnoitra, he's basically the smartest of the bunch with the special ability to fire a 1000 cero at once.Shinji hirako 04:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i also didnt understand how it is known that he was in his room when the order is given was it in the manga? Stark has the teleportation ability that is why it appears he moves faster than everyone else, thats why he could have moved when shunsui appeared behind him to slash him if he was using sonido he would have gotten slashed but he teleported away from the hit, hope that clears it up.Shinji hirako 14:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC) In the manga it was very ambiguous as to what Starrk used to evade Ichigo and Kenpachi's attacks, it was just shown to be fast enough to do so. In the anime, it was very clearly shown to be Sonido. It was also not said where Starrk was exactly when the order was given, but it was implied he had to go out of his way to get there (judging from his tone, etc.). As for Zommari, I think his claim of having the fastest Sonido may have been a bit of an exaggeration on his part (he's supposed to be arrogant according to Byakuya, right?). He is probably the only Espada able to move so fast within a smaller area that he leaves clones, hence Gemelos Sonido. Starrk may (and I shoud emphasize may) have a faster general Sonido than Zommari, but be unable to use Gemelos Sonido. LapisScarab 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Why would it be an exaggeration he did what he said he could do he created 5 copies of himself, byakua could have only escaped by using a special ops technique used from youroichi. Flash Step, Sonido they all have limits if u read or watch bleach you see people have to stop in between it has a limiter, if stark was to use flash step he would have had to fight ichigo and kenpachi. Plus if Aizen wanted someone to flash step her away he could have chosen ulquiorra whom he usually does or tousen who kisses his arse all the time to do it, he didnt need to use la primera for that. Stark appeared and disappeared thats why no one could touch him, its called teleportation. you can hit with flash step as with shinji in manga 367 by tousen he tried to flash step away but the slash grazed him still if he had teleported it would have missed just like with stark and ichigo and zaraki, watch byakuya vs youroichi in flash step and you will see what it is all about and the distances covered even after she won and was leaving with ichigo as she flash steped she had to stop on rooftops of buildings while using flash step. All of them are arrogant but it is not shown that they lie about their abilities cause that is how we get to know about them and what they are capable of, if stark is allowed to sonido that far then tite is crossing what he wrote/drew in earlier episodes.Shinji hirako 23:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, first of all, yes, I do watch and read Bleach, hence the way I used a reference to both the manga and anime when talking about Starrk's Sonido above. In the anime, Starrk was very clearly shown using Sonido to escape with Orihime, complete with the appropriate sound effect. In the manga, it was decidedly more difficult to tell. The supposed exaggeration of Zommari's I was talking about (and I as not saying it was and exaggeration) was not that he could create clones, it was that his actual Sonido was the fastest out of all the Espada. What I was trying to say was that Zommari may have made an exaggeration (or perhaps overgeneralization would be more presice) about the speed of his basic Sonido simpl because he was the only Espada capable of Gemelos Sonido. I suppose Aizen certainly could have had someone other than Starrk retrieve Orihime (though not Ulquiorra, because he was still trapped by Grimmjow's Caja Negacion at that point), but he didn't. What's more, while users of Sonido and Shunpo do have a limit, Starrk only seemed to have to use it once to get away, not multiple times in a row, so it seems unlikely he would be subject to hitting his limit. All of that said, I am not trying to make Starrk invincible, I am just trying to explain why that particular fact is in his article. LapisScarab 21:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Not in total agreement with the one step idea for stark but the point is taken and understood thanks.Shinji hirako 22:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Trivia is "Starrk could possibly be named after Philippe Patrick Starck, a French Product designer, probably the best known designer in the New Design style." for real, and if so can someone say from where this info came. because this kind of speculation is dumb. i mean (if this person has no reference for this) i could just as easily say "he might be named after tony stark the real name of the marvel super hero iron man" Viperaspec 03:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Tite Kubo has confirmed that Grimmjow was named for Nicholas Grimshaw, and he may have confirmed Ulquiorra beng named after Patricia Urquiola. The difference between Philippe Starck and Tony Stark as name sources is that the Arrancar tend to be named for real-life architects. An even better example is Barragan Luisenbarn, who was apparently named for Luis Barragan. LapisScarab 04:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Viperaspec. While Philippe Starck may be an architect, without confirmation from Tite himself that Starrk was named after him, I think don't think we should include such speculation in the trivia section. Twocents 19:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Trivia edit "* Starrk is one of the only Arrancar or Espada whose resureccion doesn't resemble his original hollow form, with the other one being Tia Harribel." Do we know that? I didn't think we saw their hollow forms. If they're both Vasto Lorde they both could look just like they do in resureccion back when they were hollows. ZeroSD 07:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) This is incorrect speculation as the hollow forms as mostly every arrancar or espada has never been seen. So it is false trivia for that reason.Salubri 15:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Confusion "We are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, and this is our power." Okay, so Starrk is saying that both him and Lilynette are the Primera Espada. However, I don't think it's right to say she's "another part". Would it be alright to say that Starrk and Lilynette are the Primera Espada, rather than saying he alone is the Primera and Lilynette is just a "part"? --Malzzel 19:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I would agree with you, since the manga itself lists them both as the Primera Espada. Twocents 19:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) She is a component that is instrumental to him. He's 75% and she's 25% of the resureccion for example. He is the main part and she's the missing piece, in a sense. So that would make it their power.Heruga59 02:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) This conversation is actually extensively taking place under lillynette's talk page. please refer there. Thank You. :Resolved